Come Whatever May
by ImogenAlready
Summary: "You aren't normal,"he said quietly,still standing. "Let's not,"I said,looking away. "You're not normal because you're better than that. You're amazing,Marie. Also, he isn't the only person who will get near you." I looked back to John and smiled. He leaned down. It was like a game,the farther down he leaned,the further back I pulled.
1. He's the one

Come Whatever May  
Chapter One  
RyRo Fanfic  
DISCLAIMER** I do NOT own ANYTHING except the story plot. Everything belongs to Marvel/Stan Lee etc.. I don't own anything.  
Plot** "You aren't normal,"he said quietly,still standing. "Let's not,"I said,looking away. "You're not normal because you're better than that. You're amazing,Marie. Also,he isn't the only one who will get near you." I looked back to John and smiled. He leaned down. It was like we were playing a game,the father down he leaned,the further back I pulled until I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me,his arms on either side of my head.  
Warning** Sexual content,strong language,fighting to come. Not typical Bobby Drake in this story. Takes place before X2.  
Note** Not all chapters will be the same,not all will have sexual content.

I just glared at Bobby,anger radiating from me. If he couldn't feel the hatred I had towards him at this moment,then he was clearly stupider than I thought. It had been weeks of this. He would pull away if I got too close,or his body would tense up if I even brought a gloved hand near him. He acted like I was trying to kill him. To an extent,I understand. I could very well kill him if I wanted,but what he isn't realizing is that it's him acting like this that is making me want to kill him.

He jerks away from me like I'm dangerous. He stares at other girls. I know he has been flirting with some of the other girls at the mansion; he doesn't hide it well. I turned to look away. What's pathetic is that this is supposed to be a date. He had came up to me a few days ago while I was sitting with Jubilee and told me he had plans for us Friday. He acted so sweet,and he told me to dress up. Jubes had made me try on all of her outfits,but I finally settled on a long sleeve forest green dress with a plunging neckline. I wore black tights under them with some black closed toe heels. My nails were painted a deep green,my hair was covering my shoulders,and I had on black leather gloves. There was no way in Hell I could hurt him unless he grabbed my face or my chest. So why is it then that he won't get any where near me? Oh,there he goes looking at the waitresses ass again.

"Bobby,can we please get the check? I'm not feeling well,"I finally spat out,more anger than intended.

He quickly turned his head back to me,"What,Rogue? Sorry,I was trying to find a clock."

I looked down at his wrist watch; he really needs to think up better lies. Obviously my anger wasn't working,so I might as well just lie.

I smiled at him,"I feel really bad. I think the soup is messin' with my stomach. I hate to do this to you,Bobby,but is there any way we can just head back to the mansion?"I said,innocently.

He fidgeted for a momeny,"I'm waiting on that cake,Rogue. Can't it wait til I at least tell them I need a to go box for it?"

He looked so pitiful. His puppy dog eyes almost had me,until they drifted to the waitresses ass for the hundreth time. I rolled my eyes,disgusted,"Bobby,would it be okay with you if I just went ahead home,and you can stay here and eat your ice cream."

He smiled at me,"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

He was lying through his damn teeth about everything.

"Yeah,sweetheart,I mean,I know how much you like pie,"I smiled.

"Thanks,Rogue. I feel bad. I will get a to go box and then come check on you as soon as I get home. I'll take the bus; you go ahead and take Logan's truck back."

"Thanks,Bobby. Be careful,"I smiled and stood up.

As I got to the door,I turned to see Bobby chatting with that waitress. I rolled my eyes. He is such a dog. I don't know if I'm more hurt that he doesn't seem interested in me,or if it's the fact that he thinks I would actually hurt him.

I got to the truck and pulled off my gloves,my hands were sweating. It doesn't seem to matter how long I have to dress like this,my damn hands get sweaty as Hell having to wear gloves all the time.

The ride home was short,about twenty minutes. I couldn't help but feel bad leaving Bobby behind,but he hadn't seemed to want me there anyways. I slipped Logan's keys into my bra when I parked. Locking the doors to the truck,I looked at my reflection in the window. I wasn't ugly. I was damn beautiful,the fact Bobby doesn't understand how lucky he is is just ridiculous.

"I should have just left when Logan did,"I muttered to my own reflection.

I made a short stop by the kitchen,grabbing a cup of water,a bowl of ice cream,and a spoon before walking up to my room. I kicked my door closed behind me then sat the drink and food down on my dresser.

I opened my dresser,pulling out a pair of short shorts and a speghetti strap tank top. I pulled the keys out of my bra,sitting them in the top drawer. A knock echoed quietly through my room.

"Bobby?"I asked quietly.

"No,"John's voice came as a response.

How does John know that I'm back? Whatever. I opened the door to see John dressed in sweats and a long sleeved shirt. He smirked at me,knowingly.

"What?"I smiled back at him.

He looked down the hall to see if anyone was watching. He walked into my room,shutting the door quietly.

"You look good,"he smiled.

I tried to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks by turning away from him,picking my clothes back up. He plopped himself down on my bed,putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm about to change into some night clothes,"I said,holding them up as if I was trying to prove I wasn't lying.

"Alright,what movie you want to watch tonight?"he asked as I started to walk toward my bathroom.

"Johnny,you should probably come back after Bobby gets home,"I said from behind the shut door.

"He won't be back for awhile. At least an hour."

"Probably,"I said quietly,rubbing off my make up.

"Why did you come back without him anyways? Wasn't tonight your big romantic date. Drake has been talking about it for like...today,"he said,walking closer to the bathroom door.

I turned to see him,opening the door. He smirked again.

"Oh,you know,I'm sick,"I smiled.

He pushed my hair behind my ear,"Yeah,you look like shit."

I laughed,shoving him,"I told you,I'm changing clothes,get out!"

"What? I've been hanging out with you for months now,Roguey,and I still haven't even seen one boob!"he laughed.

I shut the door,quickly,smiling. John was so dumb. I loved that boy too death. I know he's Bobby's best friend,but he is my best friend too. I slipped out of the dress clothes,including my bra and panties. I pulled on the shorts and tank top before walking out.

"I want to watch TV tonight. I'm tired of movies,"I said grabbing the ice cream and soda off the dresser.

"What channel?"he asked,spreading his legs,so I could lay between them,my head next to his.

"Uhhmmm,adult swim,"I said as a knock came on the door again.

John and I fell silent. I know I probably look like a deer caught in the headlights right now. He put his finger over his lips,telling me to shh. He silently got up as another knock came echoing through the room. He slipped into the bathroom,hiding behind the shower curtain.

I opened the door to see Bobby,leaning against the frame. That was faster than I expected.

"Who are you talking to?"he asked,walking in totally uninvited.

I turned watching him walk toward the bathroom.

"Talking to? Oh,"I laughed quickly,"myself. I was trying to figure out what to watch."

"I thought you didn't feel good,"he said,now standing in front of the bathroom door.

"I don't. I was putting on something to watch while I fell asleep,"I smiled at him.

I know it seems suspicious; me hiding the fact John was in here from Bobby. John and I were ridiculously close,and Bobby is the ridiculously jealous type. One time he saw John talking to me about our history lesson and he flipped out.

"So,you feel sick enough to ditch me,making me look dumb,but not too sick to eat ice cream,drink coke,and then watch TV?"Bobby said,motioning his hands toward the food on the bed.

"It just sounded good is all,"I said quietly.

Bobby sat down on my bed,"Why are you dressed like that? Put on some pants and a jacket. Some gloves."

I smiled sadly at him,"I'm in for the night,Bobby."

He looked up at me,"Rogue,your skin is dangerous. You need to keep it covered at all times. Don't tell me you're dumb enough to just walk around dressed like a normal girl."

That stung. I was a normal girl,damn it.

"What's that supposed to mean,Bobby?"I spat at him.

"Exactly what it sounds like,"he yelled standing up.

I balled my hands into fists,"Bobby,I think you need to leave."

He shook his head,smiling at me,"Rogue,I'm the only person here who will even get near you. Logan abandoned you,and everyone is afraid of you. The only girl who even talks to you is Jubilee,and she talks to everyone. Everyone is afraid of you because even to mutants,you're scary."

"Exactly,I'm scary,"I said even more pissed.

He leaned in close to my face,"I'm not afraid of you. I just feel bad for you."

Shock slid across my face,"Please leave."

"Did I hurt you?"he asked,innocently.

"Bobby,please. I just want to go to sleep."

He grabbed my waist and backed me up against the wall,making sure he only touched parts of me that were covered. He looked me dead in the eyes and smiled,"I'm the only one who will get close to you."

I just stared. Bobby had never been this close to me. Something was wrong,but I didn't care. I just wanted him gone. I closed my eyes tightly. He let me go,and I slid down the wall,wrapping my arms around my legs. I heard the door open and shut as Bobby walked away.

"Rogue?"John said quietly from next to me.

I looked at him,"Sorry,Johnny."

He took a deep,angry breath. Pulling his sleeves down so that none of his skin was showing,he bent over,wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. He carried me to the bed,sitting my down gently.

"You aren't normal,"he said quietly,still standing.

"Let's not,"I said,looking away.

"You're not normal because you're better than that. You're amazing,Marie. Also,he isn't the only one who will get near you."

I looked back to John and smiled. He leaned down. It was like we were playing a game,the father down he leaned,the further back I pulled until I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me,his arms on either side of my head.

"Let's not,"I said again,quietly this time.

He leaned into my mouth. I didn't even fight,I kissed him back. I got so into it that I brought my legs up,wrapping them around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my back,picking me up. We moved over to the door,never breaking our kiss.

John started to get weak,so he pulled away,breathing hard and sat me down on my feet.

"Are you okay?"I asked nervously.

"Yeah,"he smirked,locking the door and walking back to the bed,laying down.

I stood there,dumbfounded. That had just happened. That seriously happened.

"John,I-"

"Marie,come get in the damn bed and eat this ice cream before it's just cream."

I walked slowly over to the bed,sitting beside him,keeping my distance. I took a bite of my ice cream,but suddenly,the thought of something that cold just disgusted me. I sat it in the floor next to the bed. I looked at John,his eyes locked on the television. I couldn't stand this.

The next thing I knew I was on top of him,one leg on either side of him,my arms on either side of the head rest he was propped up against. He looked at me curiously. Then wrapped his arms around my waist. I had an idea. It was either going to be extremely dumb,or it was going to be the smartest thing I had ever done.

I pulled my thin tank top up over my mouth,and John looked at me,one eyebrow raised. I crashed my covered mouth down on his in response. The shirt was so thin that it was hardly noticable. Had it not been for us trying to search the others mouth with our tounges then it wouldn't have even mattered. I moaned into his mouth,quietly. I felt him stifen under me.

"Rogue,"he whispered as he pulled away.

"Yeah?"I asked,breathing heavily.

"If we don't stop,I won't be able to keep myself from going farther,"he said,looking at me seriously.

I smiled,leaning over,I grabbed a condom out of the table next to my bed and handed it to him.

"I have an idea."

He smiled,picking up on it,he slid his pants down just enough to slip his cock out of his pants and slip the condom on. I slipped off my shorts,and I then felt a wave of fear come over me.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"Yeah. Just..first time,"I said,shyly.

He motioned for me to come back to him. I strandled him,hovering above him. He smiled sweetly,then pulled my shirt up to cover my lips as he kissed me again. I moaned again. He moved my shirt to cover my neck and started kissing there. His hands grabbed my breasts. At first he was tender,then he started to play with my nipples causing me to moan louder. He pulled away,smiling.

"Shh,"he said quietly,"Trust me,baby."

He wrapped his hands around my waist,pulling me up and wrapping his lips around my covered nipple. While he was doing this,he thrust,slowly,upward and pushed me down on to his stifened cock. I threw my head back in lust. It hurt,but it felt so good. We began to move in unison,thrusting in and out. He sped up as he bit down on my breast. I could barely stand it. We began moving,faster and faster. Within minutes,I was biting down on his covered shoulder saying his name over and over. This made him smile and slow down for a second before he began to go harder. I finished four more times before he finally shoved deep inside me and burried his face in the nape of my bare neck moaning my name. He fell backwards,sweating.

I smiled,still on top of him when suddenly I felt him twitch still inside of me. I giggled,and slowly got off. He pulled the condom off,dropping it in the trash can next to my bed.

I looked down at him,that had been amazing. He smiled at me. Without saying a word,he stood up and pulled off my tank top. I was now completely naked in front of him. He grabbed me and pulled me into the bed with him. We adjusted so that he was on his back,his arm outstretched. I had my bare legs draped over his covered ones. I was laying across him,his hand in my hair. We pulled the covers over us and began watching TV.

After a few moments of sweet rememberance,reality struck me.

"Shit,"I whispered.

"What's wrong?"John said,playing with my hair.

"John,we just had sex,"I said quietly.

"Yeah,we just had sex,"he said,I could hear him smiling. Then his body tensed. He just realized what I just realized,"We just had sex,"he said quietly.

"Bobby..."

"Bobby."

I twisted,sitting up to look at him,"What are we going to do,John?"

He ran his hands through his hair,"Do you regret it?"

"No,I mean. I regret that I cheated on Bobby,but I don't regret that I was with you."

He smirked,"Damn,I'm good."

I slapped him,"Seriously,John. Bobby!"

He pulled me back down,"Be my girl."

He had said that so easily,like there was nothing wrong. How could I just be his girl? I mean,I am dating Bobby. Bobby is John's best friend. This was going to be hard.

"I don't think it's that easy,"I murmered.

"Well,I mean,we can keep it a secret til we figure out how to tell Drake,but seriously,be my girl?"

I smiled,"Yeah,I'll just find some way to break it to him tomorrow."


	2. Cause and Effect

Chapter Two

The next morning I woke up alone. I wrapped John's shirt up around my hands and smiled in to it. It was time to deal with this day,and the thought of John holding me is going to be the only possible way to get through it. Slowly sitting up,I noticed the folded up piece of paper on my dresser.  
"Wonder what it is,"I said to myself as I picked it up.

"Marie,

I have waited to call you mine since I saw you in class that day. I saw you first,you know? Last night was the best night of my life. Good luck today. Anyways,I'll be waiting under the tree. I love you so much.

-Johnny Boy"

I don't think I've ever blushed this much. He had tried to be sweet and romantic. John was never sweet and romantic so it was so cute. I turned on Situations by Escape The Fate and grabbed some clothes. Time to get ready for this.

I sang along quietly until Calling You came on,then I got really into it.  
"I'm so in love with you! You'll never take that away,and if I said it a hundred times before,expect a thousand more! You'll never-" I stopped midsentence,thinking I heard someone.

"Hello?"No response. After a few seconds,I decided I must be crazy.

"I only call to see if you're okay when I'm not around. Askin' if you love me 'cause I love the way you make it sound. Callin' you to see,do I try to hard to make you smi-"I stopped when I noticed my water wasn't hitting me.

Opening one eye slowly,I saw the water frozen right above me. I knew what this had to mean. I turned to see Bobby standing there,anger all over his face.

"Bobby! What the HELL are you doing?! I'm naked,GET THE FUCK OUT!"I screamed,pulling the curtain over me.

He said nothing,just continued to look at me with hate.

"I didn't stutter,Bobby! Get out!"I screamed again.

He threw something at me,and it took me a second to realize what it was.

"Shit."

"Why the fuck is John's shirt in your bed? And what the fuck is this note all about?"he said.

"Well,now it ain't 'bout shit considerin' it's goin' down my damn shower drain!"I snapped,my accent was extremely heavy.

That wasn't the right thing to say. I knew that as soon as I saw Bobby's face go even hotter with anger. He grabbed my hair. It was surprising. So much so that I didn't even realize what had happened until I felt my knees hit the cold tile floor.

"So what was so great about last night? I kinda put two and two together and realized how long he's been sneaking in here. I mean,we are fucking room mates. Every night that my best friend told me he was going to meet up with someone,I never fucking guessed it was my girlfriend. So,again,what. was. so. great. about. last. night?"the last sentence coming out sharply.

I tried to give him the angriest look I could,but I am sure that there were still signs of confusion,"I don't think you really want to know,Drake,"the Logan in my head was speaking now. _**"How dare he lay a finger on the kid?"**_

Bobby grabbed his face,and ran his hands through his hair. Before I could register that he had moved,my face was thrust side ways. I was dumbstruck; my mouth dropping open. The first time he touches me and it's to slap me?

"How the hell did you two do it?"he said,sitting down in front of me.

I just looked at him. He had every right to be pissed. I **had **slept with his best friend,but look at what he had become. That was what lead me to John in the first place. Wasn't it? I looked away,ashamed of what I had become in the process of hating what he had become.

"Bobby,we're over. We were over a long time ago; we were just too afraid to admit it."

"Rogue..."his voice seemed to be pleading with me to stay.

"Bobby,I'm going to ignore the fact that you've been a shitty boyfriend for so long because,honestly,what I did was so wrong that it is ridiculous. I am going to ignore the fact that the only times you didn't wince away from me was to hurt me,and I'm going to ignore the fact that you broke in to my damn room,and you know what,I think we should stop talking about this before I get angrier. I'm naked,in my floor. I'm pissed. I'm done. Please,please get out. Right now,"I said,remembering I was naked and grabbing my towel.

Bobby looked away,obviously upset. He pushed himself up off the floor and walked out,slamming both doors behind him. I sat there for a second then stood up and walked to the bedroom. I grabbed the box of matches from my desk and walked to the bathroom. Striking one,I used the little bit of John I had absorbed to melt the ice that once was my shower water.

John was sitting under the tree,right where he said he would be. After telling him about what happened,I realized that I may had just accidentally started something else. Our first fight.

"Please,Johnny,"I begged as he tried to pull away from me.

"Marie,I will kill him. He has to pay for this shit,"John shouted back.

We were now standing,shouting rather loud at one another. We didn't even realize it,but there was now a small audience.

"Nothing to see here! Nada,SO GO! SCOOTCH! GET OUTTA HERE! DAMN PEOPLE GO GET A LIFE! You have cool ass mutant powers,and you pick to watch some boring ass vague fight instead!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! GO BEFORE I SEND SPARKLES UP YOUR ASSES!"Jubilee's voice boomed.

It was then that we noticed the small crowd around us. I turned a deep shade of crimson before sitting down. John however took a different response.

"Seriously? Is there no such thing as privacy?"he spat angrily at the remaining crowd. As he flipped open his lighter,the remaining students ran away. Except Jubilee that is.

John walked over to me quietly,sitting closely.

"I'm sorry,baby,"he said sweetly.

I didn't look at him,"I just don't want there to be more of an issue than there already is,"I was barely audible;I trying to hold on to my anger.

Suddenly I felt something drop on to my lap. It was Jubilee! She had just plopped down in my lap! You could tell from how she was sitting she had made sure not to touch my skin. This girl was insane.

"OBVIOUSLY,James,privacy has created this fight so yelling at dipshits about there not being any privacy here is pointless,"Jubilee said loudly,chewing some gum.

"Did you just call me James?"John sounded repulsed.

She looked at him confused then turned to me,"Does he not like being called by his name?"

I couldn't help it. I broke out in laughter as Jubilee sat confused,and John looked at her like she was the biggest moron on Earth. The yellow clad girl pushed herself off of me as I fell on my back laughing. Finally,catching my breath,I looked at Jubilee,trying to make my face was serious.

"Jubilee,do you know anything about either of us?"I asked her.

"Uhm,duh. James here-"

"MY NAME IS NOT FUCKING JAMES!" John screamed at her.

"Oh,well now a lot makes sense."

I giggled,"Jubes,you have made my day."

"Jubes? Is that-like- a nickname? I LOVE IT! I knew there was a reason we were besties!"

Besties? Wow. I don't know what is going on here.

"I'm just..uh...going to go anywhere but here,"John said,slowly backing up.

"Uh,NO!"Jubilee pulled him back. "You guys need to explain what is going on."

John and I just looked at one another for a few painfully quiet seconds before I began to explain what had happened. Not in detail,much to Jubilee's dismay.

Over the next few hours,I learned why Jubilee had called me her bestue. Jubes talked about how we were super close,and surprisingly,she was right. I hadn't even realized we were that close. The three of us had sat under this tree talking all day. Jubilee was braiding my hair while I played that game where we hover our hands above or below one anothers and then try to slap them with John. I was really happy. I haven't had my gloves on for hours. It was nice to be with people who weren't afraid of my skin.

"Okay,seriously guys,if we don't go in and eat then we won't get any food tonight. Dinner is in like thirty minutes,"Jubilee said as she dropped my now braided hair.

"There is no way it is already past five,"I said,turning to look at her.

"GOTCHA!"John yelled as he grabbed my hands.

"DAMN IT! Wait! NO,THAT WAS A GRAB NOT A HIT!" I screamed back.

"It's 5"43,babe,"John said,standing up and totally ignoring my remark.

"Crap..I didn't do any of my homework!"I jumped up quickly.

"Dudette,it's Saturday,chillax. We can all meet up tomorrow and do it?"Jubilee threw her arms around me.

That strangely made me relax a bit,"Yeah,okay. Let's do that."

John snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. Jubilee handed me my gloves as John started to pull me toward the mansion.

"D'AWWW!"Jubilee squeeled in the background.

That made me smile. I pulled on my gloves,pushed my hair behind my ear,and grabbed Jubilee's hand. I can't remember ever being this happy. I had an amazing boyfriend on one side and my newly discovered amazing best friend on the other. I feel...normal.

This is bound to be the calm before the storm. No way things will stay this good for me. We all let go of one another so we could walk through the door. It had to be the calm before the storm,but oh well.


	3. Short,just to show it's not forgotten

Chapter Three

I rolled over in my bed,trying to get comfortable. Our fight had been talk of the school,but somehow no one knew we were together. The things we heard ranged from how our fight was over Bobby to our fight being over history homework. Bobby didn't butt in. In fact,he didn't even talk to us. He didn't acknowledge us at all. For some reason that bothered me. I rolled over again,and John wrapped his arms around me.  
"What's wrong?"he said sleepily,not even opening his eyes.  
"Something's wrong,"I said wiggling more.  
He opened one eye half way,"What do you mean? In the way I'm laying? What?"  
I sat up,his arms falling to my waist,"No. I mean,like the way everything was going. No one even realized that our loud fight was about us."  
"I know,"he sat up with me,"Are you mad at me for not correcting them?"  
I laughed a little,"No. I get not wanting to announce to everyone that overnight Bobby and I broke up only for me to get with his best friend."  
"It sounds really bad when you put it that way,and you know that isn't the case."  
"Yes it is,John,"I said looking down trying not to cry.  
I felt his hands lifting my face up,"I was there. He never was. I bet you,I know more about you than that little boy could ever imagine."  
I smiled half heartedly,"Johnny boy,I just don't know how we're going to do this."  
He laid down,pulling me back with him. We curled up and he kissed the top of my head.  
"We're going to do it together,Marie."  
With that,I drifted off to sleep in John's covered arms.


	4. Waking Up,Over and Over

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning feeling completely happy. I stretched out,trying to convince myself to get out of bed and ready to get myself going. I squeezed my eyes closed,fighting with the voices in my head. For some reason,Logan's voice was abnormally loud lately.  
'Marie,what the Hell do you think you're doing?'  
'Shh. You're not real,'my psyche replied.  
'Not real? Yeah,I guess I deserve that. You're just acting out. Get your shit straight,Kid. Don't let me come home to find you shacking up with the flame head.'  
'Home? That just proves you aren't real. Logan wouldn't call this place home. Hell,Logan hasn't even shown any signs of coming back.'  
'Really? Then I guess those tags don't mean anything to you.'  
'That's not fair,'I began,but suddenly there was a loud scream from the hallway.  
My eyes shot open,and I jumped up in bed. That sounded like Kitty.  
"Like,quit! Stop! SERIOUSLY,like,QUIT!"  
I jumped up,running out of my room straight to the voice that was definitely Kitty Pryde's,and it seemed to be coming from John and Bobby's room. As I got closer,I noticed the group of students around the guys room. I maneuvered my way through the crowd just in time to see John's fist go right in to the side of Bobby's face. The two were fighting,thankfully not with their powers,just a good old fashioned beat the crap out of one another fight. Bobby went to swing at John. I couldn't help it,I let out a loud shriek. John turned to face me,blood above his eye and on his bottom lip. Bobby got him in the gut,knocking John's breath out.  
I didn't even think,I ran straight between the two,John yelled for me to get out of the way. The next thing I knew,Bobby shoved me out of the way,causing me to knock my head on the bedframe. All I saw was John's face contort in anger as things faded to black.

"My dear,get up and use the gift's you possess. You are powerful,more powerful than any of these fools. Don't be knocked down by a small bump,"Magneto's voice called to me.  
I looked around,I was surrounded by black. All I could see was Magneto,John,Logan,and ...David..  
"David?"I whispered,ignoring the man speaking to me.  
"Marie,you're too strong to let someone knock you around. You were raised to protect yourself,"David said coming forward.  
I didn't know what to say,"David..David,I'm so sorry!"I cried.  
"Kid,it's okay,"Logan said,wrapping his arms around me.  
I looked at him,"Where are we?"  
"In your head,my dear,"Magneto answered.  
I looked at him,turned to Logan,next I looked at John,then my eyes fell back to David. I walked towards him and touched his face. He gave me a full smile. My stomach churned. I had done this to him. He was trapped here.  
"David,I didn't know. Now look at me. I didn't even realize you were still in here,"I said looking away.  
He grabbed my hand,"Marie,my sweet Marie. I got a kiss,that's all I needed. That's all I wanted. Our love just wasn't meant to happen,sweet girl. You couldn't control that. I couldn't control that. You can control this though."  
I felt arms wrap around me,"You're my girl now. He knows it. He supports it. It's okay,Rogue."  
I turned to the boy talking to me,"Johnny,I am so sorry I got in the way!" I cried,throwing myself on him. He kissed my forehead. A wave of guilt ran over me as I remembered David standing there.  
"Stop. Stop worrying,Kid. The boy isn't mad. He is gone. He doesn't want to hold you back,"Logan's voice came.  
I smiled at David,mouthing thank you as my eyes shot open. I saw John and Bobby fighting again. My head was pounding,but I ignored it as I stood up and walked toward them. I knew there was loud noise,but I was so focused that I didn't hear anything. I pulled John off of Bobby using the little bit of Wolverine strength I had left. I stood over Bobby,my mind racing but empty at the same time. I wanted to grab him and drain him. I wanted him to feel the pain that I had felt being with him.  
'Don't do it,kid,'the Logan psyche said to me.  
"Marie,MARIE!"I heard John yelling. I didn't even look at him.  
"Don't ever touch me again,"if looks could kill,Bobby would be dead.  
"Or what? You'll fuck my best friend? Oh,wait,"he spat,pushing himself up from the floor.  
He had bruises and blood all over him.  
"What I do,it's none of your business,"I said quietly,"It's really not any of theirs,"I said in reference to the crowd.  
"Maybe if you weren't a whore,you wouldn't mind people knowing your business,"he spat as he gained his ground in front of me.  
"Maybe if you weren't such a little bitch,I wouldn't have had to find a real man,"I spat.  
Ice shot towards me and I fell to the ground. I expected to feel the sting of Bobby's ice,instead I felt the familiar pull of my powers. My eyes widened and I flipped over to see Jean's face. Once what was going on sunk in,I pushed her off of me,trying not to hurt her.  
I looked in the doorway where the crowd had been only to see 's, ,and Professor Xavier. I looked to where John was,to see him being restrained by Colossus. My eyes then went straight to Bobby,who was pinned to the wall by Logan.  
I looked at Jean,who was now unconscience on the floor next to me. Looking down at myself,I realized I was still in my nightgown with no gloves. I looked back at Jean who was in a tank top and capris.  
"Oh,no,"I whispered.  
"Logan,put the boy down,"Xavier said calmly.  
Logan didn't budge.  
"Logan,he said,put him down," repeated.  
Logan still didn't budge,he wasn't himself. Bobby's face showed nothing but was something wrong.  
"Logan,"I said quietly,afraid of what was going to happen.  
His head jerked around to look at me,and he dropped Bobby.  
"Everyone,my office now. Scott,Ororo please take Jean to the medlab and contact Beast."  
Bobby ran out,passed everyone as Xavier slowly wheeled towards his office. I watched from the floor as the two teachers grabbed Jean and left the room.  
"I can sit you down now?"Colossus asked John who just nodded in aggreement.  
John ran to my,wrapping his covered arms around me and kissing the top of my head. Colossus slowly left the room,saying he was going to Xavier's office and would give us a moment.  
I started to cry as I looked at the two men in the room with me.  
"What is going on?"Logan demanded more than asked.  
"You came home,"I cried,ignoring his question.  
John looked from me to Logan and slowly let go,moving from my side to the bed. Logan never took his eyes off me as he walked towards John. I began to cry harder,and objects began to float around me. I could hear everything,everyone,and now my head was pounding more than before.  
"Marie,what's wrong?"John's voice rang with worry as I pulled my knees into my chest and grabbed my head.  
'Why is he calling her that?'  
"Because he's my boyfriend which you'd know if you'd been here,"I shot angrily to Logan. He looked at me in disbeliefe for a second.  
"Jeanie,"he whispered.  
"Jean,"John mouthed behind him.  
"No!"I shouted,hitting myself in the head.  
Objects flew through the room as I shouted. I couldn't control my emotions. I couldn't control the voices. Everyone was surfacing. Logan took a step toward me,"Look,kid,it's okay."  
"Don't act like you care!"I shouted as I used Magneto's force to push him back through the wall and into the hallway.  
John jumped up and ran towards me,"Marie,what's going on?"  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"I cried as I fought for control of my body.  
Things began to float around me,including John's zippo,which I then manipulated to create a barrier around me.  
"Marie,fire won't keep me away,"he said calmly as he fought for control of the fire.  
I screamed as the psyche's fought. Magneto was trying to get control,Logan was trying to stop him,John was trying to talk to me,and Jean was screaming and confused. My head rushed and everything went black again as my body hit the floor. This was too much stress. I couldn't handle it.

My eyes shot open again. I was cold and alone. I don't know where though. I don't remember what's going on. I tried to get up,but I was being held down by restraints. I began to struggle,pulling and screaming for help.  
"Hey,hey! Calm down!"Jean's voice called from beside me.  
I turned my head to see her laying in a bed next to mine. Suddenly,I remembered everything.  
"Jean..Jean,I'm sorry!"I yelled,happy to see her awake.  
"It wasn't your fault,Rogue. I grabbed you. You didn't ask me to. I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me,you would have been fine."  
"No,Jean. You helped me. I just.. I shouldn't have been there. I don't know what happened. I lost control. The voices have been getting stronger. Something isn't right. It's like my powers-"  
"Are out of control?"Jean asked,finishing my sentence.  
"Yeah,"I said hastily.  
"Mine too. That's why I didn't telepathically move you,"she said quietly.  
I turned my gaze back to the ceiling. Why were we restrained?  
"According to Scott it's because our powers were out of control."  
I looked at the telepath,"That doesn't explain why we're restrained."  
"Does the giant slash on my face?"came Scott's voice from the other side of me.  
I turned to see him,a cut going from right under his eye,down to his mouth was on the left side of his face. I just looked at him,confused.  
"We'll explain everything later,Rogue. What's important now is how are you two feeling?"  
I looked from Jean to Scott. He was now next to her,kissing her and holding her hand. She told him how she was feeling and even sat up with him.  
"I'm okay..but.. Logan..John.. Where are they?"I said looking around the room.  
Scott looked at me,"We didn't know if it'd be safe to let them in here right now. It seemed like you went haywire when they were near you."  
I got quiet. What was I supposed to say? I was so lost and confused. What is going on?


End file.
